Celos
by E. Waters
Summary: Realmente, Elsa Doffer a sus dieciocho años de edad, a punto de graduarse de la escuela e ingresar a Yale, no tenía que envidiarle nada, pero nada a Kristoff Anderson. Por supuesto, nada exceptuando a su hermana Anna. Elsanna. Icest . Elsa xAnna. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, hace algún tiempo atrás vi Frozen, y me ENCANTÓ. Así que aquí les dejo este AU, Elsanna, por supuesto. **

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino a Disney y a sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo I**

Elsa Doffer, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como su hermana menor, Anna, hablaba de esa forma _tan_ amena con ese tal Kristoff Anderson. Realmente, Elsa Doffer a sus dieciocho años de edad, a punto de graduarse de la escuela e ingresar a Yale, no tenía que envidiarle nada, pero nada a Kristoff Anderson.

Por supuesto, nada exceptuando a su hermana Anna.

¿Qué tenía Kristoff, que su pequeña hermana compartía tanto tiempo con él? De acuerdo, el chico no era feo-es más, hasta Elsa admitía que era 'guapo'-, pero era un alumno mediocre, de una familia humilde, el cual al parecer su única preocupación era andar es skate en nieve, y participar en torneos de éste tipo.

Él no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Anna.

¿O ella tenía algo que ofrecerle a su hermana? ¿Su **hermana**?

La hermosa joven, se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cuándo había sido el momento en el cual, ella había cruzado la peligrosa línea, entre el amor meramente fraternal, y el amor… carnal?

Elsa no era unan chica cobarde, y sin embargo en esos instantes, sentía miedo, y mucho. Siempre, pero siempre había sido Elsa y Anna, Anna y Elsa, siempre juntas, jamás separadas… y ahora llega ese Kristoff, y le roba a Anna, _su_ Anna.

Ofuscada, la joven abrió su casillero y extrajo los libros de matemáticas, asignatura la cual le tocaba a primera hora.

Ella, Elsa Doffer, era por así decirlo la chica más popular de su escuela. No sólo destacaba por su evidente belleza, ese cabello rubio platinado y ojos color azul hielo, piel pálida y regio porte, sino por sus perfectas calificaciones y por su gran habilidad en el patinaje sobre hielo.

Además, no hay que olvidar, de la larga fila de admiradores, tanto chicos como chicas, que andaban detrás de ella. Sin embargo, Elsa no tenía ojos para ellos, sólo tenía los ojos para Anna. Y ese era su pequeño secreto, al igual que su hermana era su pequeño tesoro.

Ambas chicas quedaron huérfanas hace ya algo más de dos años atrás, y el abuelo, ya muy anciano, de las muchachas tomó la tutoría de las dos jóvenes. Por lo cual él siempre estaba en las oficinas de inversiones Doffer, muy ocupado en el trabajo, por lo cual ella y Anna siempre pasaban solas en casa.

Elsa lo recordaba muy bien; Cuando sus padres fallecieron, ella se prometió a sí misma que su querida hermana no sufriría más, y en el acto ella haría lo que fuese con tal que Anna fuera feliz.

-Porque la felicidad de Anna, es la mía.-Se decía repetitivamente Elsa a sí misma. Entonces, ¿Por qué, dios, se sentía mal cuando la veía reír de _esa_ forma con Kristoff?

Estaba siendo egoísta, y lo sabía. Por eso mismo, hasta ahora, y haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo, casi inhumano, ella permitía que Anna siguiese juntándose con aquel muchacho.

Después de todo, ¿acaso ese no era un amor de verdad, sin egoísmos o celos de por medio?

¡Pero costaba tanto…! Y es que nadie, pero nadie se imaginaba como su corazón se oprimía, como una punzada invadía su pecho, o como sus nudillos se ponían en blanco, de tanto oprimir sus puños, cuando los veía a ellos juntos.

Y tampoco es que Elsa quisiese que se supiese. Esa no sólo sería su perdición, sino que arrastraría a Anna con ello, y lo que menos ella quería, era que su hermana precisamente sufriese.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar las emociones._

Esas eran las incesantes palabras que tanto la joven, apodada 'la Reina de Hielo' en el colegio, se repetía en su cabeza.

Elsa, ciertamente, se caracterizaba por su frialdad y por lo muy estoica y helada que podía actuar. Mas todo ese frío proceder de la muchacha, se esfumaba cuando junto a Anna, y sólo con nadie y con nadie más.

Pero a cada momento que pasaba, para Elsa era más y más difícil ocultar sus sentimientos por hermana menor.

-Tal vez, es sólo un amor fraternal el cual lo confundes por 'amor verdadero', porque Anna es tu única amiga.-Pensaba ella, tratando de convencerse de algo que no se podía negar, por más que ella quisiese lo contrario.

Según ella misma, ella no necesitaba amigos, porque con Anna tenía más que suficiente. Por lo demás, al grupillo que se juntaba con ella, los tachaba de 'aliados', pero… ¿amigos? ¡Jamás!

Aunque ella no podía esperar lo mismo, por parte de Anna, o al menos no desde que se juntaba con Krsitoff Anderson.

Y en cierta manera, tal vez era culpa de Elsa misma.

Había pasado en vacaciones, cuando la chica junto a su hermana fueron a una de las tantas fiestas de Hans Striker, el cual era compañero de curso de Elsa, y el muchacho más popular del colegio.

-¡Hey, Elsa!-Anna decía con sus mejillas rojas, tambaleándose en su caminar.-¡Esta bebida está realmente buena!-

-Oh…. No, Anna.-

-¿Qué?-Y la muchacha bebió algo de su copa.-¿Por qué mi miras así?

-Estás borracha.-Elsa lazó una ceja.-Nos vamos a casa.-

-Peeero… quiero bailar todavía con Haaans.-

-En la próxima fiesta.-Y Elsa tomó a su hermana pequeña por la muñeca, y la arrastró hacia el auto último modelo, del cual la mayor de las hermanas Doffer era su dueña.

-¡Eres una agufiestaaas!-Decía Anna, cruzándose de brazos, una vez que las dos estuvieron en el auto.

-Sólo estoy protegiendo tu reputación.-

-¡Ah! ¡La famosa Reina del Hielo, y su reputación!-

-Anna…-

-¿Qué? Es cierto, Eeeelsa…. Rechazas a cuanta persona se acerca a ti, nunca has tenido novio, nunca…-

-Calla.-

-¡Sólo digo la verdad!-Y de pronto, un risilla se escapó en Anna.-Peeero, herrrmana, así yo te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero.-

-Nnnnno, no entiendes…-

Anna, entonces, se abalanzó sobre Elsa, cuando esta estuvo detenida en un semáforo, y sujetó fuertemente por la cintura. El corazón de la chica rubia, saltó, aún sin ella saber muy bien por qué.

-¿Anna…?-

Pero ella no pudo terminar su frase.

Los labios de Anna, los dulces, inocentes y cálidos labios de Anna, se posaron de manera embriagante sobre los fríos labios de Elsa.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué ese beso se sentía jodidamente tan bien? No se equiparaban con los besos de Hans, de Andrew o de Alvar.-¿Acaso, porqué es una chica?-Pensó Elsa, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta que no tuviera que ver con el incesto.

Cuando Elsa comenzó a responderle el beso, no pudiendo evitar dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos e instintos más bajos, los labios de Anna se separaron, sólo para que después el cuerpo de Anna se quedase como un peso muerto sobre la esbelta y curvilínea figura de Elsa.

Al llegar a casa, la chica arrastró a su hermana menor, la cual dormía plácidamente en sus brazos, hacia su dormitorio.

-Uhm… ¿Elsa?-

La aludida dio la media vuelta, puesto que estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación.

-¿Si, Anna?-Dijo ella, con algo de miedo, miedo de que Anna recordase algo sobre ese beso.

-¿Podrías quedaaaarte conmigo?-

Elsa miró a su hermana, y hay que recalcar que la debilidad de Elsa Doffer era precisamente su hermana Anna.

-Está bien.-

Y Anna, aún vestida, se arrinconó en su cama, para así darle espacio a su hermana. Elsa, siendo así, se recostó al lado de la chica, dándole la espaldas, como tratando de evadir el contacto físico con Anna. Pero Anna, al parecer, no lo pensaba así, ya que de inmediato rodeó con sus brazos, de forma posesiva, la estrecha cintura de Elsa.

Al día siguiente, Anna despertó, pero Elsa ya no se encontraba allí.

Desde entonces habían pasado una semana, la cual calzó justo con el inicio del nuevo año escolar, y Elsa hacía lo posible por evitar a su hermana pequeña.

Como era de esperarse, al rechazo de su hermana mayor, Anna buscó a otras personas, y fue cuando conoció a Kristoff Anderson, un chico un año mayor, el cual amaba tanto los deportes sobre hielo como esta misma.

¡Ah! ¡De qué forma dolía!

Por un lado, le dolía el hecho de tener que evadir a su hermana menor, y por otro le dolía más aún que Anna buscase refugio en alguien tan 'amenazante' como lo era precisamente Kristoff.

Sin embargo, Elsa se engañaba a sí misma, segura que no necesitaba a _ nadie_, por lo cual sólo se encerró más e sí misma, y se volvió más gélida, más helada… Casi como si su corazón, ese que sólo latía por Anna, se hubiese hecho hielo.

Aún así, Elsa Doffer mantuvo intacto su puesto como monarca del colegio.

-¡Elsa! ¡Mira, traje a un amigo!-

Elsa, quien estaba leyendo cómodamente sobre uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, alzó la mirada, y se cruzó con los ojos marrones de Kristoff.

-Muy bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más neutra posible.

-Kristoff Anderson, señora, digo, señorita, digo… Elsa.-Titubeó el muchacho, sintiéndose intimidado por Elsa misma.

-Dile a Gerda que prepare el platillo preferido de tu amigo, Anna.-

-¡Gracias! Ah, y con Kirstoff hemos arrendado unas películas, ¿te gustaría…?-

-No, gracias, estoy muy ocupada con los estudios.-

-Pero, ¡si recién llevamos una semana de clases!-

-Lo siento.-Elsa se levantó del sillón.-Si me disculpan, estaré estudiando en mi habitación.-

-Pero… Elsa…-

-Tranquila.-Y Kristoff rodeó los hombros de Anna, con su brazo derecho.

¡Cuántos celos sintió ella, al ver como ese holgazán, abrazaba de _esa_ manera su hermana pequeña!

Pero lo que menos quería ella, era dañarla. ¿Acaso Anna no podía ver, que Elsa la amaba tanto, pero tanto que jamás la pondría en una situación en la cual su reputación, y por ende su vida, se arriesgase?

Por supuesto que no, ella no entendía.

Procuró, entonces, no llorar. Desde que sus padres habían fallecido, que ella no había soltado lágrima alguna, tal vez para no demostrar sufrimiento, y en el acto preocupar a Anna.

Otra vez, se mordió su labio inferior, y no pudo evitar imaginar a Anna y a Kristoff juntos, acurrucados en el sofá frente al televisor, como ellas mismas lo hacía antes de bueno, _ese_ incidente, del cual al parecer Anna había estado muy borracha, como para recordarlo.

Aunque era mejor así.

Y es que, ¿cómo ella enfrentaría a Anna, sobre aquel beso?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso decirle que le había gustado? ¿Qué lo había disfrutado? ¿Qué se había excitado? ¿Qué, inclusive, estaba enamora…?

¡Esperen un momento!

¿Ella, Elsa Doffer, la llamada 'Reina de Hielo', enamorada de su inocente e ingenua hermanita, Anna? Sonaba hasta pervertido…

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar las emociones._

De esta forma, pronto llegó la hora de cenar, y vistiendo un vestido celeste ceñido a su curvilínea figura, la muchacha bajó las escaleras en dirección al comedor, donde ya le esperaban Kristoff y Anna.

-Así que, Kristoff… ¿Qué planeas haces después de graduarte?-

-Pues patinar.-Dijo, sorbiendo la sopa.

-Sí, Elsa, él está dentro de los diez mejores del distrito.-Anna parecía muy entusiasmada.

La cena siguió tensa, muy tensa, sobre todo por las incómodas preguntas que Elsa le hacía a Kirstoff.

Cuando este se fue, la muchacha rubia comenzó a dirigirse a sus aposentos, pero algo, o más dicho alguien, la retuvo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Krsitoff?-

-Nada.-Elsa no se atrevía a encarar a Anna.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo tratas así?-

-Él no te merece…-Y la chica miró a su hermana menor, por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué no me merece? ¿Es una broma? ¡Al menos él me quiere, me presta atención… no como tú, que siempre me evitas!-Decía Anna, entre lágrimas.

Elsa cerró con fuerza los ojos. ¿No podía entenderlo? ¿No podía Anna comprender que todo, pero todo lo que ella hacía, o dejaba de hacer, era solamente para resguardar su felicidad?

-No sabes nada, Anna.-

Y deshaciendo su agarre, la mayor de ambas chicas, apresuró sus pasos hacia su habitación.

Anna Doffer, entonces se quedó en su puesto, más confundida que nunca.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews se agradecerían mucho ^^.<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, decidí subir tan pronto el segundo capítulo porque me voy por diez días, sin internet u,u, pero cual vuelva actualizaré. Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me han dejado review, ustedes hacen mi inspiración funcione.**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino a Disney y a sus asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo II**

Ella quería lo mejor para Anna, en serio que sí, pero estaba tremenda, tremendamente confundida. Y es que Elsa no estaba segura no sabía en qué momento sus principios cambiaron… No sabía si su reticencia con Kristoff se debía a su persona en sí, o porque ella, y esto le costaba mucho admitirlo, sentía _celos_ del joven.

-Vamos, Elsa, piensa con la cabeza fría, como siempre lo haces.- Se decía constantemente la muchacha, mientras trataba de concentrarse en esos complejos problemas de álgebra, que el profesor Olaf les había enviado como tarea.

Se sintió, entonces, tremendamente frustrada. El tema ese de sentir… oh, dios, 'celos' por su hermana, le estaba incluso a afectar es su perfecta vida académica.

Y nade, y nadie, impediría a Elsa Doffer, arruinar sus perfectas calificaciones, esas que la llevarían a Yale, esas que sería reconocida y admirada, y esas mismas que aseguraría un futuro próspero como heredera en primer grado, de 'Inversiones Doffer'.

Pero cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en los problemas de matemática, la imagen de Anna junto a Kristoff, volvían de forma casi obsesiva en su cabeza.

¿En qué punto de relación esos dos estarían?

Y es que desde que conoció a Kristoff, habían pasado dos semanas, y desde entonces Elsa había astutamente evadido a Anna, y por sobre todo, toparse con su hermana pequeña y el chico. Sencillamente, ella no soportaba la escena de ver a ambos jóvenes juntos.

Siendo así, ella prefirió hundirse por completo en los estudios, y sobre todo, en su hobbie preferido, patinar sobre hielo.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar las emociones._

De esta forma, la chica salió de su enorme casa, y por qué no decirlo, mansión, y se encaminó hacia la pista de hielo del pueblo.

Por supuesto, lo que menos ella esperaba, es que Anna y Kristoff también se encontraban ahí, practicando hockey sobre hielo. La joven alzó curiosa una ceja. ¿Desde cuándo _su_ hermana practicaba sobre hielo, sin ella estar enseñándole?

Y una punzada de celos invadió su pecho.

Sin embargo, ella no se iría de allí. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos, y se colocó sus patines de hielo. Por nada del mundo, las personas debían saber esa enfermiza envidia que sentía por Kristoff.

¿Acaso Anna no entendía, que todo esto lo hacía por su felicidad?

-¿Y si su felicidad es estar junto a Kristoff?-Pensó Elsa profundamente aterrada. Por alguna extraña razón, la 'Reina de Hielo', siempre, pero siempre pensó que estaría junto a su hermana hasta el fin de sus días. Ella y ella, nadie más.

Mas ahora aparecía este tal Kristoff Anderson, y boicoteaba, sin quererlo, seguramente, todo ese plan de vida de Elsa.

Cuando estaba lista, con sus patines de hielo bien puestos, la hermosa joven se metió de lleno en la pista. Con gracia, como solo ella podía hacerlo, la muchacha casi danzaba en la pista, y hasta sentía miradas sobre ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír, cuando sintió los ojos de Anna sobre ella.

Hizo unos cuantos giros y saltos, a vista y paciencia del público, los cuales miraban admirados a Elsa.

-¡Wow!- Anna, torpemente, se acercó hacia su hermana mayor.-No sabía que patinabas tan bien, Elsa… No lo recordaba.-

-Gracias.-

Y cuando la hermana mayor de las hermanas Doffer, se enlistó para seguir patinando, observó como Anna, la cual aún no estaba acostumbrada al hielo, por más que patinase en skate en la nieve, comenzaba a caerse.

Elsa de inmediato agarró a su hermana menor por la cintura, evitando que ésta cayese.

El sentir a Anna en sus brazos, provocó que su corazón comenzase a latir con mucha, pero mucha fuerza. Y, ¡ah!, tenerla tan, pero tan cerca… Que incluso podía contar sus pecas, que incluso veía sus ojos, entre azules y verdes, que incluso podría llegar a esos labios, para…

-¿Elsa?-

Y la joven pronto volvió a tierra, dándose en el acto cuenta de la situación; Allí estaba ella, sujetando muy, pero muy próximamente a su hermana menor hacia su cuerpo, en medio de la pista de patinaje, con todos mirando.

Asustada, la chica soltó de forma brusca a Anna, lo que hizo que esta volviese a estar a punto de caer, pero esta vez fue Kristoff quien la agarró.

-¡Te tengo!-Dijo Kristoff, mirando embobado a Anna.

-Gracias, Kristoff… Si no hubiese sido por ti, habría caído.-

-De nada, Anna. Ya sabes, estaré siempre aquí.-

Y Elsa juró ver un pequeño sonrojo en el pecoso rostro de su hermana menor, además de una sonrisa, una sonrisa que había tenido que ser para ella, no para el estúpido de Kristoff.

Ofuscada, la joven se salió de la pista de hielo, se sacó sus patines lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando estaba por abandonar de una vez por todas de aquel recinto, sintió como alguien la sujetaba por la muñeca. Elsa suspiró. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de agarre, debía de ser obviamente de Anna.

-¿Elsa, estás bien?-

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Anna… ¿Por qué habría de estar mal?-

-Pues no lo sé, actúas _raro_.-

-No sé de qué hablas.-

-¿No sabes? ¡Por dios, Elsa! Desde que comenzó el año escolar, que me ignoras…-

-Anna, no hables tan fuerte.-

-¿Por qué no, 'Reina de Hielo'? ¿Acaso te avergüenza tu propia hermana?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-

-¿Por que qué?-

-Sabes de que hablo, no eres tonta, Elsa.-Y la chispeante mirada de Anna, se volvió de pronto seria.

Elsa se quedó entonces callada. ¿Qué le podía hacer al respecto? ¿Decirle, 'Anna, estoy así porque nos besamos… y creo que estoy enamorada de ti'? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué hacer?

-¿Sabes? No importa. Me voy con Kristoff a una fiesta, con sus amigos… No me esperes despierta.-

-¡Anna! ¡Cómo tu hermana mayor, te prohíbo llegar tan tarde!-Elsa dijo, comenzando a alterarse.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su hermana pequeña había desaparecido, seguramente yendo detrás de Kristoff. Ella, Elsa Doffer, siempre había mantenido las cosas bajo control, pensando con lógica y con la cabeza bien fría, pero al parecer aquel control se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Era viernes por la noche, y Hans había organizado una fiesta. Si bien, Elsa no era muy asidua a éstas, y es que cando iba era exclusivamente por su hermana, aquella noche necesitaba distraerse, y con urgencia. Lo que menos quería era recordar a Anna y a Kristoff, por lo cual le pareció una buena idea asistir.

-¡Con que la 'Reina de Hielo', ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia!-

-No molestes, Hans.-

-¿Quieres un trago?-

Elsa estaba a punto de aceptar, pero quería estar sorbía, sobre todo por su hermana Anna, puesto que planeaba llegar a casa antes de que ella llegase.

Debía admitirlo, Hans hacía buenas fiestas. Y aunque no bebió nada, igualmente se divirtió. Todo, como ella lo esperaba, estaba bajo control, hasta que Hans la invitó a una lenta pieza de baile. Por supuesto, Elsa dudó en aceptar, pero quería tanto escapar de Anna, que aceptó.

Siendo así, el guapo muchacho puso sus manos sobre su cintura, y juntos comenzaron a bailar, convirtiéndose de pronto en el centro de atención.

¿Cómo no? Después de todo, ellos eran los jóvenes más populares del colegio, y en opinión de todos, o al menos de la mayoría, los dos hacían la pareja perfecta.

Elsa, entonces, apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de Hans, y sus cuerpos se aproximaron. Estar tan cerca de Hans, no era como estar cerca de Anna; Para empezar, Hans no tenía curvas, y su cuerpo no era suave ni cálido. La joven aspiró aire, e imaginó que su pareja de baile era Anna, no Hans.

La pieza lenta siguió entonces, y fue cuando Hans, sintiendo como la joven se aferraba a su cuerpo de _esa_ forma, decidió dar el siguiente paso.

No era la primera vez que se besaban. De hecho, cuando los dos tenían catorce años, se habían besado, pero al parecer Elsa no le tomó importancia a ese beso… ¿Y ahora?

El muchacho se separó delicadamente de la joven, la cual tenía los ojos cerrados, lo que el chico tomó una señal. Siendo así, Hans se acercó a la chica, y juntó sus labios sobre los de ella. Claro está, la imagen de Anna estaba fuerte y clara en Elsa, por lo cual aceptó el beso, y es más hasta lo respondió.

El beso comenzó a profundizarse, y cuando la lengua de Hans cepilló los blancos dientes de la chica, ella solamente pudo decir una cosa…

-Anna.-

Hans rápidamente se separó de Elsa, y la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

Los ojos de la joven, ahora, estaban abiertos y aterrizó en la realidad. ¡Estaba besando a Hans, no a su hermana! ¡Y para más había dicho el nombre 'Anna', en voz alta…? Pero como siempre, muy astuta, ella tenía la respuesta perfecta.

-Anna… es que quedé de ir a buscarla a la fiesta de Kristoff Anderson, y ya sabes, es tan torpe y pequeña que no sabe cómo cuidarse.-

-¿Kristoff Anderson, dijiste? Pfff… Él es un, perdedor, ¿qué hace tu hermana con él?-

-Es una larga historia… pero como sea, debo irme.-

-Pero, pensé que la estábamos pasando bien, ¿no?-

Elsa se quedó mirando un momento a Hans, pero por mucho que insinuaba su expresión facial, ella sabía muy bien que por mucho ella fuese la chica más popular del colegio, él rápidamente se olvidaría de ella y buscaría compañía en otra muchacha, relativamente bonita.

-En otra fiesta, Hans.-

Y dicho esto, la joven se introdujo en el auto, y lo condujo hacia la mansión Doffer. Si bien, pensó en un momento ir a la casa de Kristoff, ella sabía muy bien que si sacaba a Anna de allí a la fuerza, la relación entre ambas no haría más que empeorar.

Siendo así, Elsa entró a la casa, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su abuelo, y a oscuras se sentó en el sofá de la sala de estar, la cual daba justo a la puerta.

No importaba cuán tarde fuese, ella esperaría la llegada de su hermana sí o sí.

Miró entonces su reloj, notando que faltaba un poco más para las tres de la madrugada. La chica frunció el ceño… ¿Qué estaría haciendo Anna en esa fiesta, que se demoraba tanto? Tuvo entonces el impulso de llamarla, pero otra vez su lógica le dictó que no lo hiciese.

Cuando ya el sueño la estaba a punto de consumir, la puerta de entrada de abrió.

Elsa velozmente se recompuso, y tan pronto como cuando escuchó como torpemente su hermana menor entraba a la casa, chocando con cuanto mueble que había por el sector, ella encendió la luz.

-¿Anna? Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿esa es hora de que una señorita Doffer llegue a casa?-

-Aaaal diablo con esssso de señooorita Doffer.-Dijo Anna, entre risas.

-No me digas que de nuevo…-Elsa puso los ojos en blanco, y se levantó del sillón, en dirección a su hermana.-¿Estás borracha?-

-¿Yyyyo… borrracha?- Y otra risotada emergió de la boca de la chica.-Puuuuede ser… -

-Es el colmo Anna, ¿no has hecho nada indebido, no?-

-Uhmmm….-La muchacha rodeó con los brazos la cintura de su hermana.-¿Cóoomo qué?-

-Pues no lo sé, Anna.-El corazón de Elsa dio un brinco, al sentir el cuerpo de Anna tan cerca.

-Bueeeeno, besé a Kristoff.-Rió otra vez más.-En suuus labios.-

-¿Qué?-

-Peeeero, tranquila, Elsa… Tú beeeesas muuuucho mejor que él.-

Los ojos azul hielo de abrieron mucho. ¡Así que, Anna, dentro de tal vez su subconsciente, recordaba aquel beso! Y el miedo y la alegría invadieron la menuda figura de la joven, en el acto. Aunque también los celos le invadían… ¿Cómo no, si su hermana decía, sin pudor alguno, que había besado a Kristoff?

-Ah, pero ella dijo que tú besabas mejor.-Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

-¿Anna?-

Mas Anna se había quedado dormida, roncando con suavidad, en el pecho de Elsa. La muchacha la miró con cariño, sabía que debía regañarla, pero ya llegaría el día de mañana, por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer, era dejarla dormir.

Siendo así, dejó a Anna en su cama, bien arropada. Al verla tan inocentemente durmiendo, Elsa se acercó un poco más a la figura de su hermana menor.

-Me pregunto sí…-

Y la muchacha, pensando que ya Anna no despertaría y no se daría cuenta, debido a estaba algo ebria, se acercó a ella, y le plantó un beso casto en los labios.

Lo que Elsa desconocía, era que la chica, si bien esta dormida, estaba medio consiente sobre lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Y el beso de Elsa, era una de esas cosas.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Si dejaran un review, sería genial... como dije antes, ayudan a mi inspiración ^^.<strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Después de mucho, logré publicar este capítulo... mi segundo regalo de San Valentín, que el primero es un fic one shot llamada 'Y si hacemos un muñeco...'Lamento no haber contestado sus reviews, pero recién pude conseguir algo de internet, lo que sí prometo contestar sus reviews de este capítulo.**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me Pertenece, sino-a Disney del ya suspensiones Asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la Lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo III**

Cuando Anna Doffer despertó al día siguiente, lo hizo con un horrible dolor de cabeza, cosa que sólo se podía deducir que era debido a su tremenda resaca. No recordaba con exactitud nítida lo que había hecho la noche anterior, sólo escenas confusas, imágenes desordenadas que vagaban en su cansada mente.

-Vamos, Anna, debes recordar.-Se dijo la chica a sí misma, frunciendo el ceño en el acto, y sintiendo una punzada en sus sienes.

Se sentó entonces sobre el suave colchón de su cama, dándose cuenta que estaba vestida exactamente igual, que como había salido a la fiesta de Kristoff. Al pensar en él, los ojos de la joven se abrieron mucho.

¡Claro, la fiesta de Kristoff! ¡Anoche había estado en su fiesta!

¿Y qué más había pasado…?

La joven cerró con fuerza sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo para reordenar los pantallazos de escenas, que aparecían en su cabeza.

La primera imagen que vino a su mente, entonces, fue verse a ella misma bailando con Kristoff, y otros dos muchachos de la misma clase de éste, a los cuales ella no conocía muy bien… Es más, ni siquiera recordaban con precisión sus nombres.

La segunda imagen, fue ella bebiendo un trago que el mismo Kristoff le había ofrecido, un trago que ella jamás había probado ella con anterioridad, pero que el muchacho insistía que era lo mejor.

Seguidamente, se vio a sí misma bailando desfrenadamente con el mismo Kristoff, y fue cuando recordó como el chico de cabello rubio la besaba, y ella, totalmente alterada por el trago 'especial', le correspondía el beso.

-Uh…-Pensó la muchacha.

Ciertamente, a Anna si bien le gustaba a Kristoff como amigo, no sentía ni una pizca de amor o atracción romántica hacia él… Y sin embargo, ella ahora recordaba perfectamente que él la había besado, y peor aún, que ella le había correspondido el beso.

-Metiste la pata, Anna.-Pensó la joven.

¿Cómo enfrenaría a Kristoff en la mañana, del lunes siguiente?

Pero claro, por otro lado, Kristoff era la única persona que le ponía realmente atención a ella. Antes Elsa lo hacía, pero extrañamente en el último tiempo las cosas habían cambiado de manera drástica, y ella no sabía por qué…

Y de pronto los ojos azules verdosos de la chica, se abrieron mucho.

-Oh… Elsa.-

Ahora que lo pensaba con más claridad, sí recordaba la última cosa que anoche pasó, antes de quedarse dormida.

La escena, entonces, apareció nítida en su cabeza; Ella estaba recostada en su cama, lista para caer profundamente dormida, cuando Elsa, ¡su hermana Elsa!, posó sus labios sobre ella. El pecoso rostro de la chica, adquirió un intenso color rojo.

También había otro recuerdo más… Uno muy difuso, uno que había pasado justo antes de ingresar al nuevo año escolar, mas la muchacha estaba con tanto dolor de cabeza, que sencillamente decidió no querer recordar más, o al menos por ahora.

Mientras la chica divagaba, Elsa estaba tomando desayuno sola, en la inmensa mesa del comedor del hogar de los Doffer.

Tenía ella el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras bebía su chocolate caliente.

Celos. Celos. Celos. Ella sentía celos por Kirstoff Anderson, por besar a **su** hermana menor.

Si bien, era esa su emoción más dominante en su cabeza, había otra que cometía muy de cerca con el primer lugar, y esa emoción de era de un arrepentimiento que la carcomía por dentro. Anoche ella había besado a Anna, y la escena se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

¡Se había aprovechado de ella! O al menos, eso le decía su cabeza. Claro, claro, había sido su hermana menor, y no ella la que había comenzado con aquel 'juego', mas la joven estaba ebria cuando todo había sucedido, contrario a aquel beso que dio Elsa, cuando ella estaba completa y absolutamente sobria.

-Por favor, que no se acuerde.-Pensó la muchacha con urgencia. Ya era bastante el esfuerzo que ponía ella para reprimir las ganas que sentía para estar junto a Anna, como para que esta última descubriese sus verdaderas intenciones, y en el acto, quisiese alejarse de ella tal vez de por vida.

-Jorgen, ¿mi hermana está despierta?-Dijo Elsa a su empleado, con el corazón latiendo a prisa, temiendo aún que Anna recordase todo.

-Sí, señorita Elsa, pero ella ha pedido que le sirvan el desayuno en su habitación.

-Oh, entiendo. Gracias, Jorgen.-

La joven se mordió su labio inferior. ¿Y si la otra chica recordaba todo, absolutamente todo, y ahora la odiaba y repudiaba hasta tal punto de no querer estar ya más con ella, al menos en persona?

Ninguna de las hermanas Doffer se toparon la una con la otra, en todo lo que quedó del fin de semana, y de esta forma llegó el día lunes.

La tradición así lo exigía, siempre las dos iban en el auto último modelo de Elsa hacia el colegio, pero esta última sentía tanto, pero tanto miedo del rechazo de Anna, que decidió irse más temprano de lo normal, dejando a su hermana con la única opción de tomar el autobús.

-¿Sabes, Kristoff? No lo entiendo.-

-¿Qué no entiendes, Anna?-

-Elsa está _muy_ rara-

El muchacho alzó curioso una ceja.

-Oh bueno, al menos más rara de normal… Nosotras éramos muy unidas, y de repente todo se acaba de la noche a la mañana.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte.-Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara del chico.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa, más que nada porque sentía que el joven era su único apoyo. Y la escena, esa escena en donde Elsa la besaba, volvió otra vez a su cabeza, y al hacerlo su corazón latió más rápido que nunca.

No lo entendía. ¡Primero, ella la rechazaba… y de pronto, le andaba dando besos en los labios, cuando ella estaba por dormirse!

-Hey, Anna…-

-¿Si, Krisotff?-

-Nosotros somos _algo_, ¿no? Digo, nos besamos en la fiesta y…-

Pero toda la atención que Anna pudiese poner en Kristoff se esfumó por completo, al sentir los ojos azul hielo de su hermana mirándola. Y la muchacha le devolvió la mirada, y ambas se miraron, casi como si nadie más estuviese a su alrededor.

-¿No lo crees?-

-¿Qué cosa, Kristoff?-

-Que nosotros somos la pareja ideal.-

Y el contacto visual con Elsa se quebró. Rápidamente, la muchacha volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la corpulenta figura del joven. En verdad, lo que decía el chico, no era tan descabellado como podía parecer; Ambos amaban la nieve, ambos adoraban bailar y los deportes extremos, y ellos tenían muchas cosas en común…

Pero cuando la chica de rostro pecoso pensó en el beso de Kristoff, predominaba de forma infinita el beso que Elsa había depositado en ella.

-Tendría que pensarlo, Kristoff.-Si bien, las palabras sonaron algo duras, la sonrisa en la cara de la muchacha, aligeraba mucho la escena.

-Está bien, yo te espero.-Respondió algo ansioso el chico.

Ciertamente, Kristoff Anderson, pensaba y estaba total y absolutamente seguro, que apostaba a ganador, y es que hasta donde él sabía, era el único muchacho que quería algo realmente serio con Anna… por lo cual, era cosa de tiempo antes de que él y la chica fuesen novios.

Siendo así, la chica quedó más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué hacer? Ella estaba segura que no amaba a Kristoff, por mucho que le agradase y le gustase pasar el tiempo con él… pero, cada vez que visualizaba un beso, sólo en su cabeza aparecía la cara de su hermana mayor.

¿Y Elsa? ¿Qué sentía Elsa por ella?

-Algo debe de sentir, por algo me dio un beso.-Pensaba Anna, enrojeciendo en el acto.

De esta forma, y valiente como sólo ella podía ser, la muchacha se encaminó hacia el salón del último año del colegio, en donde su hermana estaba en clases. El timbre que indicaba recreo no tardó en sonar, y una horda de adolescentes salió del salón de clase, confundiéndose la propia Elsa en el gentío.

Pero obviamente, Anna Doffer no se rendiría por tamaña pequeñez, y se coló entre los alumnos de último año, buscando a su hermana de forma casi desesperada. Fue entonces, cuando divisó a Hans, y en vista que el muchacho pertenecía al selectivo círculo social de Elsa, ella lo siguió.

-Lo digo en serio, Elsa antes que termine en el año, será mía.-

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho. ¿De qué estaba hablando Hans? ¿De qué se trataba eso, de que Elsa, **su** hermana Elsa, sería de Hans? Y algo muy parecido, si es que ya no lo sentía, a celos emergió en su pecho.

-¿Los dices en serio, Hans? No es que dude de tus dotes de conquistador, amigo, pero obtener algo de Elsa Doffer, nuestra propia 'Reina del Hielo', es realmente difícil, por no decir que imposible.-

-Nos besamos, Alvar, nos besamos en la fiesta que organicé el fin de semana que pasó.-

Y aunque ella ni siquiera lo había podido prever, el mundo se cayó para Anna. Jamás, sinceramente hablando, pensó que Elsa sería de alguien más, que no fuese ella misma, debido a que era fría y estoica con todos, menos claro está, con ella.

Siempre habían sido sólo ellas dos, siempre todos los mimos de Elsa habían sido sólo para Anna, siempre el cariño y amor de la chica había sido para ella, sólo para ella y para nadie más. Y ahora… ahora aparecía Hans, y le robaba aquel cariño que estaba reversado para ella, sólo y exclusivamente para ella.

Anna Doffer, a sus quince años de edad, jamás había sentido odio por nadie, pero ahora mismo sentía un odio terrible hacia Hans.

Cuando menos lo esperó, comenzó a sentir humedad en sus ojos, y su respiración extremadamente entrecortada. Estaba llorando, de forma angustiosa y dolida, todo por aquel estúpido ladrón de cariño.

¿Y ella, que sentía realmente por Elsa?

Estaba confundida al respecto. Por supuesto, ella amaba a su hermana, pero… ¡Eran hermanas! ¡Dios, _ese_ tipo de amor estaba prohibido! Pero sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Elsa, sentía un retorcijón en el estómago, y cuando pensaba en besar, sólo en su mente aparecían los rojizos y delgados labios de su hermana.

Mas ahora mismo, sentía una rabia y una frustración terribles.

-¡Kristoff!-

El muchacho se dio la media vuelta, y encaró a Anna, quien tenían un peculiar expresión en su rostro.

-¿Si, Anna?-

-Acepto… Acepto ser tu novia.-

Embriagado de felicidad, el chico caminó hacia la joven, y la besó, pero cuando Anna sintió los labios de Kristoff sobre los de ella, en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Elsa. Y con ese pensamiento fijo en su cabeza, ella correspondió el beso.

A la hora de cenar, Elsa y Anna finalmente se encontraron. Ambas estaban sentadas en el extremo de la cabecera de la inmensa mesa.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día, Anna?-

Por supuesto, la voz de Elsa era tan fría y seria como siempre, contrastando en el acto lo que realmente sentía por dentro. La verdad, el corazón de la joven, se estaba desgarrando por dentro… Todo por la duda, la duda que si Anna recordaba todo, y por co-siguiente, la repudiase por sus pervertidos sentimientos.

-Tengo novio.-

La muchacha hizo un esfuerzo por no escupir lo que estaba engullendo en su boca. Bebió entonces algo de vino, y apoyó su fino mentón en sus manos.

-No me digas que es con ese tal Kristoff.-

-Pues es él.-

-Anna, sé que Krisotff no es un mal muchacho, pero definitivamente no es para ti.-

-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?-La voz de la joven, se comenzó a quebrantar.-Él al menos me quiere.-

-No seas así… El abuelo te quiere, yo te quiero…-

-Pero quieres más a Hans, ¿no?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Entonces, por qué te besuqueas con él?-Y Anna no pudo reprimirse más, y lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer por su cara.

-¡Anna!-

Mas antes de que la muchacha mayor pudiese hacer algo, la otra chica se levantó su asiento, y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación, y una vez que estuvo allí le echó cerrojo a la puerta.

Y Elsa se quedó sola en el comedor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía ser más valiente, y confesarle todo a Anna, la cual aparentemente, a juzgar por sus acciones, no sabía nada del dichoso beso? Pero, ¡ah!, ella sólo quería el bien de Anna, y obviamente un amor incestuoso no estaba en la listas de cosas 'felices', por decirlo de alguna forma.

Dolía, dolía incluso más que cuando supo que sus padres habían fallecido en ese fatal accidente. Sin embargo, debía de ser fuerte.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar las emociones._

Con esas últimas palabras en su cabeza, y con un corazón más helado que nunca, la chica se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su habitación.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¡No olviden dejar Reviews ^^! Ya saben, sirven para mi inspiración.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aunque un poco tarde, logré subir este cuarto capítulo el día viernes :P. Trataré de seguir con este ritmo, así que a esperar hasta el otro viernes, por otro capítulo. **

**Por cierto, aprovecho de promocionar mi nuevo fan fic, 'Honor': s/10124378/1/ un AU Elsanna, por supuesto, inspirado en otro fic.**

**Como sea... ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y a sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

Al lunes siguiente, todos en el colegio hablaban qué cómo era posible que una _Doffer_, ¡la hermana menor de la 'Reina del Hielo', vamos!, saliese con el simplón, holgazán y patinador de Kirstoff Anderson. Nadie, pero nadie podía creer que la estoica y conservadora de Elsa Doffer, hubiese dado la bendición para que semejante pareja fuese formada…

Y en realidad así lo era.

Lo había intentado, ¡en serio que sí!, pasar a Kristoff, puesto que lo que más ansiaba la muchacha era ver a su hermana feliz, pero sencillamente no _podía_ hacerlo, y lo peor era que no sabía si era por Kristoff de por sí, o porque…

-O porque me he enamorado de mi hermana menor.-Se decía la joven, así misma.

Era horrible, no, espantoso… ¡una total perversión! Pero ¿cómo no evitar que su corazón brincase y galopase de tal forma, cuando su mirada se encontraba con la inocente y cálida mirada de Anna?

Elsa estaba en problemas, serios problemas y lo sabía.

¿Y su hermana, qué realmente sentía por ella? O sea, la chica no podía simplemente pasar por alto _ese_ beso, lo cual se combinaba con esa extraña frase que Anna le dijo, una vez que llegó ebria de la fiesta de Kristoff, eso de que ella besaba mejor que el muchacho.

Realmente todo era contradictorio y bizarro… ¿Acaso la otra joven, recordaría esas escenas, o simplemente estaban bloqueadas en su cabeza, al haberlas vividos completamente borracha?

La chica se mordió su labio inferior.

-Te ves preocupada, Elsa… ¿Pasa algo?-

-Nada, Hans, no pasa nada.-Contestó ella de forma cortante y fría.

Y es que aún recordaba con claridad, como su hermana le reprochó que a ella le importara más Hans, y se besuqueaba con él, y supuestamente, le prestaba menos atención a ella. Desde entonces, que la chica sentía una molestia por el joven, aún cuando sabía que no debía sentirla.

Pero fue entonces, cuando su cabeza ató cabos sueltos… Anna se había molestado con ella, por haber besado a Hans, ¿no sería que…?

-¿Celos? ¿Anna? ¿De mí?-Pensarlo para Elsa casi le parecía una locura, y en cierta forma así lo era.

Y hay que recordar, que si algo adoraba Anna Doffer, eran precisamente las locuras… y justamente ahora, ella estaba haciendo una de sus locuras.

Si bien, ella encontraba guapo y gentil a Kristoff, había _ algo_ en él, que se pusiera toda helada y fría cuando éste la tocase, de esa misma forma que todos los novios, a cierta edad, lo hacía.

Los besos para ella eran insulsos, y sobre todo carecían de chispa, al menos para ella, porque aparentemente para el joven no era así, puesto que muy persistente besaba los labios de la chica, sin contar como recorría con sus manos la menuda figura de la muchacha.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había aceptado ser la novia de Kristoff?

Posiblemente, por soledad.-Todo es culpa de Elsa, si ella se ocupase más de mí, y no de Hans…-Pero entonces Anna detuvo sus pensamientos, y como un golpe, todas las imágenes que compartía con su hermana mayor se aparecieron en su cabeza.

El beso en el auto, cuando muy ebria le dijo que ella besaba mejor que Kristoff… y cómo no olvidar, ese beso que la misma Elsa le dio…

Ella quería a Elsa, ella necesitaba a Elsa, pero aparentemente Elsa no la necesitaba tan urgentemente como ella creía.

-Por algo se anda besando con Hans.-Pensaba infantilmente la chica.

Siendo así, ella encontró en Kristoff un apoyo, un hombro en el cual llorar… alguien que esté siempre para ella. Pero aunque ella ponía todo su empeño, sencillamente no podía sentir ese algo, que sentía con Elsa, cuando el joven la tocaba.

-Te amo.-

Los ojos verdes azulados de Anna, se abrieron mucho cuando escuchó las palabras de su ahora novio. Por supuesto, a ella le hubiese encantado responderle 'yo también', pero la hipocresía iba contra la personalidad de la joven, por lo cual lentamente, ella se desprendió del fornido cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Hice algo mal?-

-No, claro que no.-

-Entonces, Anna, ¿no me amas?-

¡Ah! ¿Por qué tenía que haber llegado a ese punto? Simplemente, cuando pensaba en esas dos palabras, sólo una imagen aparecía en su cabeza, y esa imagen era precisamente su hermana Elsa.

-Yo… tengo que pensarlo.-

-Pero, ¿seguimos siendo novios, no?-El muchacho se rascó torpemente su nuca.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo que digas… Me tengo que ir.-

-Pensé que tal vez, podrías quedarte a cenar. Ya sabes… yo conozco a tu familia, y tú no a la mía.-

La muchacha quedó mirando al chico, y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Él sí la amaba, estaba completamente segura, pero… ¿Elsa? Ella sabía, ¡todos sabían!, que la joven no era una chica fácil, por lo cual si se había besado con Hans era por algo, era porque de alguna u otra forma, o al menos eso pensaba Anna, Elsa sentía algo por aquel chico.

En cambio, ahí estaba Kristoff, siempre listo para ella…

-Está bien, me quedaré a cenar.-

-¿No debes avisarle a tu hermana?-

-Oh… claro.-

Elsa, ciertamente, era muy sobreprotectora con Anna y cuando sus padres fallecieron, esto se incrementó de forma considerable, y sin embargo la menor de las hermanas Doffer lo aceptaba… Aunque su abuelo estuviese vivo, lo único que le quedaba era Elsa.

-¿Aló, Elsa?-

-¿Si?-

La joven estaba sentada en su cama, estudiando, cuando de pronto recibió la llamada de su hermana menor.

-Ehm… Kristoff me invitó a cenar con su familia.-

Los ojos azul hielo de la chica, se abrieron más de lo que estaban. Una cosa era que Anna fuese novia de Kristoff… y otra que la quisiera presentar a su familia, como dándole más importancia a esa, para Elsa, infame relación.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar emociones._

-Está bien, pero no llegues más allá de las diez.-

-¡Gra…!-

Pero antes de que la muchacha de pelo cobrizo pudiese decir otra cosa, fue su hermana quien cortó la llamada.

Después de haber cenado con los Anderson, fue el mismo Kristoff quien en su viejo auto, pasó a dejar a Anna frente de la inmensa mansión de los Doffer. Cuando la muchacha estaba por salir del auto, el joven la agarró por la mano, y besó los labios de la chica.

Anna si bien, quiso responder, cuando notaba como los labios del muchacho se movían sobre los suyos, lo único que ansiaba eran los helados labios de su hermana mayor… no estos del chico, precisamente.

Cuando ingresó a su casa, para su gran sorpresa Elsa no estaba sentada en el vestíbulo, como siempre lo hacía cuando ella llegaba a la casa. ¿Acaso era verdad, y la otra muchacha en serio la había reemplazado por Hans? La lágrimas entonces inundaron los ojos de la chica.

Finalmente llegó el día sábado, y ambas hermanas se toparon en el desayuno.

-Anna, no te he visto en la semana… ¿Cómo has estado?-

Pero en vez de responderle con una palabra, la muchacha miró furibunda a su hermana. Era cierto, estaba resentida, muy resentida; Elsa _siempre_ la esperaba en pie, y ahora, ahora… ahora parecía como si no le importase.

-¿Te importa acaso?-

-Anna…-

-No, en serio, Elsa… ¿Yo te importo acaso?-

-Por supuesto que sí, eres mi hermana menor y…-

-¿Eso sólo soy yo para ti, una _hermana_?-

La mirada de la mayor de ambas chicas, se ensanchó, y trató por todos los medios de no malinterpretar las palabras de su 'hermanita', en su trastocada cabeza, la cual no renunciaba a olvidar 'esos' recuerdos.

-Anna, sabes que no quise decir eso…-

-Oh, claro que no.-Un toque de burla adquirieron las palabras de la chica.-Tú ni siquiera me quieres como hermana… sólo piensas en Hans, Hans y Hans.-

Los ojos de la muchacha de cabello rubio platinado se abrieron mucho.

-¡Anna!-

-Dime, Elsa, dime… ¿Por qué _escogiste_ besar a Hans?-

-La pregunta, aquí es por qué besaste a Kristoff.-

-¡No fue mi culpa…! ¡Fue _tu_ culpa!-

-¿Perdón?-Elsa enarcó una ceja.

-Estás rara conmigo, desde que entramos a clases… Estás como distante, no me abrazas, no te quedas dormida conmigo, viendo películas en el sofá.-La voz de Anna comenzó a quebrarse.-¿Qué hice?-

Elsa miró tristemente a su hermana menor. ¿Acaso era cierto, que no recordaba nada?

-Nada, Anna, no has hecho nada.-

-¿Entonces, por qué…?-

-Tengo que irme a la oficina, el abuelo me espera.-

-Pero… Elsa…-

Y entonces la delgada figura de la muchacha desapareció del inmenso del comedor, dejando sola a Anna. Pronto, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus pecosas mejillas, y su respiración empezó a ser entrecortada. ¡Ella quería a su hermana de vuelta! ¿Qué debía hacer? De repente, sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando una escena nítida apareció en su cabeza, una imagen tan, pero tan clara que simplemente no podía obviarla…

Ella, abalanzándose sobre la misma Elsa, dándole un beso en sus labios.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron mucho. Y de pronto, comprendió todo… Su hermana no la quería de la misma forma, y es que a Anna no le importaba ni un comino que Elsa fuese su hermana mayor, y debido a eso comenzó a comportarse distante con ella.

-¿Kristoff?-

-¿Si, Anna?-

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa, ahora?-Dijo ella por su celular, al muchacho.

-¡Claro!-

En pocos minutos llegó a la casa del muchacho, y tan pronto como él la recibió en la puerta, Anna se tiró a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo apasionada, aún cuando no sentía absolutamente nada.

-Vamos a tu pieza.-Susurró la chica al oído de Kristoff.

_Olvidar a Elsa._

El joven aceptó gustoso, y estando los dos solos en la modesta casa, subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, y una vez que ellos estuvieron en la habitación del muchacho, la chica lo atrajo hacia sí, y otra vez le plantó un apasionado beso en los labios, unos labios que no eran fríos…

_Olvidar a Elsa._

Más temprano que tarde, las ropas de los dos jóvenes comenzaron a estorbar, y el chico tocaba sin tapujo el cuerpo de Anna. Pero Anna no sentía _nada_. Los besos cada vez eran más y más calurosos, y entonces el chico se irguió y comenzó a sacarse el cinturón, claro indicio de lo que estaba a punto de pasar ahora.

_Olvidar a Elsa._

¿Así sería su primera vez?

Los pantalones de Kristoff ya no estaban donde deberían estar, y sus ojos marrones ya no eran tiernos y cariñosos, sino que llenos de lujuria y libido. La joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y rápidamente se colocó el sostén y su camiseta.

_Ella no podía olvidar a Elsa._

-¡Hey, Anna!-El muchacho velozmente se colocó sus pantalones.-¿Qué pasa? Pensé que los dos lo estábamos pasando bien…-

-Yo… Lo siento, pero no puedo.-

Y acongojada por el llanto, la chica salió de la residencia del que aún era su novio, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a casa, en donde se toparía con Elsa, la cual estaba también llegando a la mansión de los Doffer.

-¿Anna…?-

Y antes de que Elsa pudiese decir algo más, su hermana menor se acurrucó en el pecho de la joven, y comenzó a empapar con sus saladas lágrimas el caro chaleco de la chica, a la cual por supuesto no le importó en lo absoluto.

-Yo… lo estuve… a punto… de hacer… con… Kristoff-Decía la joven entre lágrimas.

-¿Hablas de….?-

-Sí, Elsa, sí.-

-Oh… Anna…-Y la muchacha abrazó fuertemente a su hermana menor, lo que no quitaba que sintiese tremendamente celosa... pero al ver el estado de Anna, todo esos enrabiados celos se apaciguaron, siendo reemplazados por los auténtico sentimientos de amor que ella le profesaba a la otra joven.

-Pero… no… lo… hice.-

-¿Ah no?-Un alivio tremendo llenó la figura de la mayor de ambas jóvenes.

-Por ti, Elsa, por ti.-

Y Anna otra vez se hundió en el pecho de la muchacha. Elsa, entonces, sólo atinó a acariciar suave y tiernamente, la espalda de su hermana menor. Y aunque evitaba el sentimiento, ella, Elsa Doffer, se sintió más dichosa que nunca.

Su hermana no se había entregado a Krsitoff Anderson, sólo y absolutamente, por ella.

Porque después de todo…

_Ella no podía olvidar a Elsa._

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Un review? ¡Eso sería genial! Prometo responderlos... ^^.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

**Muy bien, he aquí otro capítulo más, ya que es viernes. Aviso desde ya, que estamos en la recta final de la historia, a tal punto que tal vez el próximo capítulo sea el último... pero en fin, quién sabe. ¡Agradezco mucho sus reviews!**

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sino que a Disney y a sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo V**

Recostada sobre el sillón de la inmensa sala de estar de la mansión Doffer, se encontraba Elsa sosteniendo en su regazo la adormilada figura de su hermana menor. Hace ya algo más de una hora que ambas hermanas habían llegado a su hogar, y Anna no paraba de llorar, siempre estando aferrada a la otra chica.

La más joven de las dos muchachas, envolvía de manera casi posesiva, si es que ya no lo era, la cintura de la otra joven, y esta vez de incomodarse, le daba el consentimiento a su hermana, para que siguiese en esa misma posición.

_-Por ti, Elsa, por ti.-_

Aquella frase, dicha por Anna, estaba rondando de una forma que rayaba con lo obsesivo. ¿Qué habría querido decir su hermana menor, con esa frase? El corazón de Elsa dio un brinco. ¿Era posible que…?

Pero un suave, y al menos para la muchacha, adorable ronquido surgió en la boca de la propia Anna. La apodada 'Reina del Hielo', miró con adoración a la quinceañera.

No, no podía estar molesta con ella; Era obvio que una adolescente de su edad, quisiese tener _ese_ tipo de relaciones, pero eso no evitaba los tremendos celos que sentía la chica por ese tal Kristoff. Aunque ella no estaba muy segura si era Kristoff en sí lo que le molestaba, o que…

-¿O qué?-Fue la pregunta que divagó en su cabeza.

Los largos, finos y pálidos dedos de Elsa, acariciaron con ternura las pecosas mejillas de su hermana… su _hermana_. Pero ya no podía negarlo más, y es que lo que sucedió con Kristoff, de alguna manera, había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Ella quería a Anna para ella, para nadie más.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar emociones._

¡Ah! ¡Era tan difícil! Ella sólo quería la felicidad para Anna, por lo cual si privilegiada la suya propia, en alejar a todos de la chica, sólo para tenerla para sí sola, sería un egoísmo terrible de su parte.

Suspiró, a la vez que trataba de deshacer el fuerte agarre de la muchacha. Lo mejor sería que su hermana fuese a dormir en su pieza, lejos de ella, la cual tenía unas inmensas ganas de posar sus labios, sobre los labios de Anna… Tal y como la había hecho aquella noche, cosa que no se arrepentía, puesto que tal vez esa sería la única y última vez que había besado a la muchacha.

-Uhm…. Nnno, Elsa, quiero estar contiiigo.-Susurró la muchacha, cuando su hermana trataba de librarse de la figura de la joven.

-Estás muy dormida, Anna, lo mejor será que duermas una siesta… ya nos veremos en la hora del té.-

-¿Y si me haces… compañía?-Dijo Anna, soltando un bostezo en el acto.

Tentadora, era demasiado tentadora la idea de estar en la misma cama con su hermana, la cual al parecer ya no estaba molesta con ella, sino que al contrario, la abrazaba más que nunca. Siendo así, la chica vaciló unos instantes… Como se había dicho con anterioridad, ella sólo quería la felicidad de Anna, y bueno, si eso hacía feliz a la joven…

-Está bien, pero debes levantarte primero.-

Anna entonces apenas sí manteniendo el equilibrio, envolvió su brazo en la cintura de Elsa, y se recostó en la espalda de su hermana mayor.

Quién sabe cómo, Elsa logró llegar al dormitorio de la otra muchacha, y una vez allí la dejó recostada, pretendiendo ella vigilar el sueño de su hermana en la silla que estaba adjunta en el desordenado escritorio de la muchacha.

Pero aparentemente, la chica de cabellos cobrizos tenía otros planes.

De esta manera, la mano de la chica sujetó con fuerza la muñeca de Elsa, y la atrajo hacía sí, quedando la chica encima de Anna, muy cerca de su silueta… tal vez, _demasiado_ cerca.

-¿Anna?-

-Sólo quédate a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? No soporto estar más alejada de ti.-Los ojos verde azulados de la joven, estaban ligeramente rojizos, como si de nuevo fuera a estallar en llanto. Elsa entonces, no pudo más que conmoverse, y abrazar fuertemente a la muchacha.

-Siempre, Anna, estaré junto a ti.-

-Elsa, yo…-

Pero fue la propia Elsa quien colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Anna. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eran hermanas! ¡Eso simplemente, no podía, no _debía,_ suceder! Y sin embargo, el corazón de la muchacha galopaba con fuerza.

-Simplemente, durmamos, ¿de acuerdo?-Y la chica se recostó al lado de la otra joven.

Anna asintió visiblemente decepcionada, pero otra vez agarró con sus brazos la cintura de Elsa, y se recostó sobre su pecho. Esta última trató de relajarse, peor sencillamente no podía hacerlo… ¿Cómo, si su objeto de deseo, se ponía en tan tentadora posición?

Pero finalmente, ambas hermanas Doffer se quedaron dormidas.

Desde aquel día, que la relación entre Elsa y Anna, cambió de forma drástica; Volvieron a ser las mismas hermanas unidas de siempre, pero había algo cambiado… Detalles, pero detalles importantes; Por ejemplo, cuando Hans miraba a Elsa, Anna rodeaba a la muchacha por la cintura, cosa que Elsa, más prudente, no hacía cuando Kristoff miraba a su hermana.

-Está decidido, terminaré con Kristoff.-

-¿Estás segura?-Elsa enarcó una ceja.

-Pensé que te gustaría la idea, digo, como nunca te cayó bien…-

-Nunca dije eso.-Dijo ella, obviando que la única cosa que le desagradaba de Kristoff era que estuviese con su hermana pequeña.

-¿Entonces, no quieres que termine con él?-

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar emociones._

Y otra vez, Elsa Doffer se encontró en un dilema.

-Anna, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.-

-¡Yo soy feliz contigo!-

-Yo también, pero…-

-Lo recuerdo.-

Los ojos azul hielo de la muchacha, se abrieron mucho. ¿A qué se refería la chica, con eso de que ella 'recordaba'? Y de pronto, la joven sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Pero al juzgar por las otras palabras de la joven, lo que ella quería decir era que… -No puede ser.-Se dijo ella a sí misma.

-¿Qué recuerdas, Anna?-Elsa parecía tan estoica como siempre, contradiciendo que su cuerpo por dentro se desmoronaba

-Todo.-

Y dicho esto, la joven, sin estar ebria como otras ocasiones, y estando en uso pleno de todas sus facultades, se acercó a su hermana, y juntó sus labios cálidos sobre los fríos de la muchacha. Los ojos de Elsa estaban más abiertos aún, cómo no pudiendo reaccionar.

Pero pronto ella la cordura perdería. Los labios de Anna se movían sobre los suyos de forma pasional y desesperada, y cuando deslizó su lengua sobre los labios de Elsa, esta no pudo más que abrir su boca, y dejar que la lengua de la chica entrase. El beso cada vez se volvía más y más caluroso…

Y al fin Anna Doffer, se sintió _realmente_ enamorada, no como cuando estaba con Kristoff, con el cual no sentía verdadera pasión, la cual ahora sí sentía por Elsa.

Ansiosa, la menor de ambas chicas, deslizó su mano de la cintura de la joven hacia los pechos de esta misma, a lo que la chica se tensó un poco. Jamás, siempre fría y gélida, había aceptado que algún muchacho la tocase de _esa_ forma, y realmente no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-Relájate, Elsa.-Susurró roncamente Anna en el oído de la muchacha.

Aunque con Anna, las cosas eran diferentes. Con ella había algo muy dentro suyo, muy cerca en su vientre, que despertaba y que le daban ganas de seguir tocando a la chica, y al revés, que esta misma la tocase. No era como con Hans, el cual si bien había que decir que era un excelente besador, no tenía esa chispa, que con la joven tenía.

Por falta de aire, el beso se interrumpió, y había algo diferente en las miradas de las dos chicas. Mientras que la mirada azul hielo de Elsa, estaba más cálida que nunca, la mirada azul verdosa de Anna había oscurecido.

Siendo así, fue otra vez Anna quien tomó la iniciativa, y de los pechos de la otra muchacha, su mano viajó hacia la entrepierna de esta misma. De inmediato, Elsa posó su mano sobre la mano de Anna, como deteniéndola.

-Todavía no, Anna.-

-Lo siento.-Se excusó la muchacha, más ruborizada que nunca.

-No importa, es sólo que… vamos muy rápido.-

-Es sólo que… estaba tan ansiosa que yo…-

La chica de cabellos platinados, besó castamente a su hermana en sus labios, de manera dulce y paciente.

-Está bien, te entiendo, en serio que sí.-

-¿Elsa?-

-¿Si, Anna?-

-¿Nosotras…?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué somos ahora?-

La muchacha mayor calló por unos instantes. Lo que decía Anna, era importante, ellas eran hermanas, pero claramente se amaban, ¿qué serían, pues entonces? ¿Novias? ¡Pero era imposible, siendo hermanas!

-Sólo digamos, por ahora, que nos pertenecemos la una a la otra.-

Y diciendo esto, el pecoso rostro de la muchacha se iluminó. Seguidamente, esta misma se acurrucó en el pecho de Elsa. ¡Se sentía tan bien! Cerró entonces los ojos, a lo que la muchacha mayor colocó con delicadeza su mano sobre los cabellos cobrizos de la chica.

Cuando fue lunes, Anna tenía la mano de Elsa fuertemente agarrada. Si fuese por ella, gritaría a los cuatro vientos que ella y su hermana se amaban, y hasta era más, se pertenecían la una a la otra, mas la mayor de ambas se oponía. En un pueblo tan pequeño, como Arendelle, la gente era sumamente conservadora.

-¡Hola, Anna!-

La aludida hizo más presión en la mano de su hermana.

-Hola, Kristoff.-

-No has contestado mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ¿pasó algo?-Preguntó temeroso el muchacho, recordando que estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones, la última vez que se vieron.

-Lo siento, Kristoff, pero terminamos.-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Eso… No puedo amarte de la misma forma que tú me amas.-

La gente comenzó a rumorar por el lugar, diciendo que era lógico que una Doffer terminase de salir con un simple muchacho de nula estirpe, el cual además tenía un dudoso futuro. Como era esperable, el joven quedó cabizbajo… Él _realmente_ quería a Anna.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana, todo cambiaba?

Fue entonces cuando apareció Hans, siendo escoltado por su típico grupo.

-Elsa, qué bueno que te encuentro… Como parte del centro de alumnos, debemos de organizar el baile de bienvenida, ¿puedes venir un momento?-

-Oh, claro.-

Y sin más, la muchacha se soltó de la presionada mano de Anna, pero antes de encarar a Hans, ella le guiñó de forma pícara un ojo a su hermana, lo que hizo que a esta se le revolviese algo en el estómago.

El resto del día, en lo único que podía pensar Anna, era en Elsa. ¡Dios! ¡Si hasta estuvieron escasamente a intimar! La muchacha tragó con dificultad al pensar en Elsa, en los labios de Elsa, en el cuello de Elsa, en los pechos de Elsa…

-¿Señorita Doffer, está usted poniendo atención a la clase?-

-¿Ah?-

-Preste más atención, señorita Doffer… ¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermana mayor, Elsa?-Dijo el profesor.-Ella es una alumna brillante.-

La joven simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

Cuando finalmente las clases finalizaron, la muchacha esperó a su hermana mayor en la entrada de la escuela. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada, cuando vio a Elsa, _su_ Elsa, hablando tan animadamente con Hans. Bueno, Hans coqueteaba con todas, y Elsa numerosas veces lo había rechazado, pero eso no evitaba que Anna sintiese celos.

-¿Nos vamos, Anna?-

-Claro.-Dijo la chica, tomando de inmediato la mano de su hermana.-¿De qué has hablado con Hans?-

-Nada muy interesante, sólo sobre el baile de bienvenida.-

.-

-¿Tú estás bien?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

-Rompiste con Kristoff… Kristoff, además de tu ex novio, era tu amigo.-

-Lo sé, tal vez deba hablar con él.-

-Sí, eso estaría bien.-

Aquella noche, y como sería así a partir de ese momento, ambas hermanas durmieron juntas, sólo dormir, un dulce y cariñoso dormir. Y al despertar, ambas se encontraban la una a la otra.

-Buenos días.-Dijo Elsa, después de pasar su primera noche durmiendo juntas.

-Hola.-Y Anna le plantó un beso a su hermana, en sus labios.

Los días entonces pasaron, pero Elsa seguía creyendo que era mejor mantener todo en secreto, cosa que ponía a su hermana menor en ascuas. ¡Si lo único que quería, era gritar todo el amor que sentía por Elsa!

-Tranquila, Anna, cuando me gradúe yo tomaré las riendas de las inversiones Doffer, y nos instalaremos en donde nadie nos conozca.-

-¿Es que no sabes lo celos que me dan, cuando veo a Hans coqueteándote?-

-Anna… Hans coquetea con todas.-Y la muchacha alzó una ceja.

-Sí, pero…-

Y esta vez fue Elsa quien tomó la iniciativa, sujetó a la joven pecosa por la cintura, y la besó. Pero no era un beso casto, sino más intenso, más pasional.

Sorprendida, Anna correspondió, y se sintió la chica más dichosa del universo…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong>Si pueden, dejen review... ya saben, sirven para inspirarme... :P<strong>


	6. Capítulo 6

**Y... con ustedes, el último capítulo de 'Celos'. Lo sé, la historia podría haberse alargado más, pero por nada del mundo quería deformarla, si es que me entienden. Tal vez, publique un epílogo, pero no prometo nada. Como sea, gracias por leerme en todo este tiempo, y seguiré con 'Honor', que a partir de la próxima semana, se actualizará todos los viernes.**

Disclaimer: Frozen NO me pertenece, sólo a Disney y asociados.

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Celos<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

Ya había pasado un par de semanas desde que ambas jóvenes habían confesado su amor a la otra, y realmente la tensión entre ambas se podía sentir. Elsa, obviamente, había sido la más prudente y recatada, pero aparentemente Anna sencillamente no podía esconder lo que realmente sentía.

Estaba, entonces, Elsa caminando hacia el aula de profesores, en donde junto a Hans presentarían el presupuesto y la idea central del baile de bienvenida, como representantes del centro de alumnos. Siempre estoica, siempre recta, los pasos de la 'Reina del Hielo', resonaban en los pasillos del colegio.

Y tal vez los pasos hubiesen seguido resonando, sino hubiese sido por un agarre que la muchacha sintió en el brazo, que la llevó hacía los baños de chica.

-¿Pero qué…?-Elsa trató de decir algo, pero ese alguien, le cubrió la boca.

-Tranquila, Elsa, soy Anna.-Dijo la chica, a la vez que el aliento de ella cocaba contra el pálido cuello de su hermana.

-Mmm-Pero la mayor de ambas, no podía decir nada, debido a la mano de la otra chica.

-Oh, lo siento.-

Anna desprendió su mano de los besables labios de Elsa, sólo para después agarrarla por la cintura, y empujarla, una vez más, sólo que esta vez hacia uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas.

-¿Qué pretendes, Anna?-

Pero aparentemente, la joven de cabellos cobrizos, estaba más concentrada en el cuerpo de la otra muchacha, más que lo que lo decía ésta misma. Deslizó entonces su lengua sobre el casi inmaculado cuello de Elsa, a lo que ella no pudo más que soltar un gemido, el cual trató por todos los medios reprimirlo.

-¿Te avergüenza de mí?-Dijo Anna, a la joven.

-No es eso, es que, por dios… ¡estamos en el colegio!-

-¿Y qué?-

Testaruda ante el punto de vista de la muchacha mayor, la chica de ojos verdes azulados, deslizó su mano sobre el muslo de Elsa, y recorrió todo el trayecto de allí hasta la entrepierna de la joven.

Fue entonces, cuando alguien entró al baño. Anna rápidamente sacó su mano de ahí, y Elsa se puso más rígida que nunca. Pero siempre ella astuta, la muchacha abrió el cubículo, y empujó la cabeza de su hermana hacía el sanitario.

-Eso, Anna, vomita…. Tranquila, esa pizza de anoche, tal vez te enfermó del estómago.-

La otra joven que se encontraba allí, miró curiosa a los dos hermanas, y siguió después mirándose al espejo, y seguirse pintándose los labios. Una vez que salió, Elsa sacó sus manos de la cabeza de la muchacha, y ella la levantó.

-Dios, Elsa, eso sí que es pensar rápido.-

-Como una hermana como tú, era lógico que supiese hacerlo. Como sea, debo ir con Hans, como presidenta del centro de alumnos, es mi deber estar presente a esa reunión.

-¿Tiene que ser con Hans?-

-Él es el vicepresidente y tesorero, debe estar presnete.-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, Anna. Ahora, mejor vete a tu próxima clase… el profesor Olaf me dijo que estabas bajando tus notas.-Decía estoicamente la muchacha, como si el asunto dentro del sanitario no hubiese pasado.

Aunque claro, por algo le decían la 'Reina del Hielo'.

-Bueeeno… si tuviese una profesora particular…-

La joven enarcó una ceja.

-¿Insinúas que yo te dé clases?-

-O sea… si no es ninguna molestia…-

-Está bien, te daré clases particulares, pero con una condición.-

-Lo que sea.-Y la pobre Anna pensó en una y cien condiciones, relacionadas directamente con su nuevo tipo de relación.

-Debes dejar de actuar de manera celosa, cuando Hans esté conmigo.-

-Pero es que, Elsa, ¿acaso no has notas esa mirada que pone, cuando te ve?-

-Anna, Hans me mira así desde que teníamos trece años, y yo jamás le di muestra de estar verdaderamente interesada en él.-

-Pero lo besaste.-Anna, entonces, de forma infantil frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo niego, pero fue un beso de amor…-El rostro de la muchacha, se acercó a la oreja de Anna.-No como los tuyos.-

Y dicho esto, la joven se dio la media vuelta, y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba en salón de los maestros. La más joven de las dos hermanas, se quedó estática en su posición, como analizando lo que Elsa le dijo.

Estaba a punto de irse feliz hacia su aula, llena de dicha, cuando alguien posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho.

Pensando que era Elsa, la muchacha sonriente se dio la media vuelta, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció con facilidad, al encontrarse con el rostro del mismísimo Kristoff. Y la muchacha recordó lo que había conversado con su hermana mayor, precisamente sobre aquel joven.

-Kristoff.-

-¡Anna! Yo…- Y el chico se rascó en la nuca.-Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Sí, yo también quería hacer lo mismo.-

-Escucha, yo te quiero, realmente te quiero, y sé que fui un poco brusco, cuando estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, y…-

-Hay otra persona.-

-¿Qué?-Los ojos marrones del chico, se abrieron mucho.

-Sí, lo siento…-

-¿Quién es?-Y por mero impulso, agarró a la joven por su brazo derecho, pero sin llegar a serle propiamente daño.

-Me encantaría decirte, en serio que sí, pero es por ahora un secreto, ¿vale?-

De esta forma, al joven no le quedó más remedio que soltar a Anna, y que ésta corriese a su clase de literatura. El muchacho, entonces, otra vez se rascó la nuca, y se quedó pensando… ¿Quién sería el misterioso chico, del cual la muchacha estaba tan prendada?

Kristoff, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba…

Siendo así, los días pasaron, y ya faltaban sólo un par de días para que el dichoso baile comenzase. Por supuesto, Elsa había estado tan ocupada en los últimos arreglos que casi no había estado mucho tiempo con Anna, y eso a Anna la frustraba de sobremanera. Ella _necesitaba_ a Elsa, y de forma desesperante.

-¿Con quién irás, Anna?-

-¿Ah?-

-Eso, con quién irás al baile del viernes.-

-Contigo…supongo… ¿cierto?-

La muchacha mayor dejó de posar la mirada de su libro, y miró a su hermana, con esos fríos ojos azul hielo.

-Anna, debemos de mantener la compostura, tener una fachada… el pueblo es pequeño, ¿crees que sería apropiado que dos hermanas, para más del mismo género, se presentasen como pareja para un baile escolar?-

-Pero… yo te quiero, Elsa.-

-Y yo también, pero…-

-¿Pero qué?-

-Anna, sólo estoy velando por ambas, por las finanzas de nuestra familia, nuestra dignidad como Doffer que somos.-La muchacha suspiró.-Yo iré con Hans, tal vez él te pueda conseguirte alguna pareja, o tal vez Kristoff…-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Anna?-

-¿Es porque te avergüenzo, no?-Insistió la chica.-¿Sabes? Ve con Hans, si quieres cásate con él, y tengan hijos, si es ayuda a tu estúpida fachada de los Doffer.-

Y sin que Elsa pudiese emitir algún sonido, la menor de las hermanas Doffer salió corriendo hacia su habitación, y puso el cerrojo con llave. El primer impulso de la joven, fue ir tras su hermana, pero a último momento, se arrepintió.

Anna debía aprender que el amor que ambas se profesaban, no era muy aceptado dentro del mundo actual… ¿Acaso ella no entendía que todo lo hacía, para su bien, para su protección?

En las noches siguientes, Elsa pensó que tal vez era mejor dejar meditar a su hermana tranquilamente, para que se diese cuenta de la realidad de las cosas.

Inevitablemente, el baile llegó, y Elsa no llegó a casa ese día, debido a que debía de afinar los últimos detalles del baile, por lo cual no vio a su hermana en todo el día. En el mismo colegio, Elsa se arregló, y cuando fue las nueve de la noche, hora de inicio del baile, ella estaba más elegante y esplendorosa que nunca.

-Estás preciosa, Elsa.-Dijo Hans, tomando del brazo de la muchacha.

-Gracias.-

Y siendo así el baile comenzó.

Elsa, como era de esperarse, brilló por su helado porte, siempre elegante, siempre estructurada, siempre digna.

Fue entonces cuando, mientras bailaba con Hans, notó como una figura familiar se confundía entre el inmenso gentío.-¿Anna?-Se dijo a sus adentros, siguiendo bailando con su pareja, de esa fiesta.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar emociones._

-¡Hey, miren, Kristoff le echó alcohol al ponche!-

De inmediato, los ojos de la joven se abrieron mucho. Ella sabía que su hermana era fanática del ponche, y eso no tenía nada de malo, pero con alcohol, bueno, con alcohol las cosas siempre cambiaban…

Trató entonces buscar a la muchacha con la mirada, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte, hasta que…

-¡Hans!-

Todos, incluyendo a Elsa, fijaron sus ojos en donde había provenido aquel sonido. La mirada de la chica de cabello platinado, se ensanchó…

-No, Anna, no…-Susurró.

-¡Anna! Hace tiempo que no te veía…-

-¿Siii, Hans?-Dijo Anna, evidentemente influenciada, por aquel ponche.-Pueees, deberaaas hacerte la idea, que pasaaará lo mismo con Eeelsa.-

-¡Anna!-Exclamó la chica.

-¿Qué, Eeeeelsa, qué?-La joven apenas sí podía mantenerse de pie.-Síii, yo sé, yooo sé que tú te avergueeenzas de mí, peeero…-

Y Anna le dio un empujón a Hans, el cual estaba total y absolutamente anonadado por el asunto ese, y se acercó peligrosamente a Elsa. La agarró entonces por la cintura, de una manera tan posesiva, más que las otras veces.

-No evitaráaas que sepaaan de nuestro amor.-

De esta forma, Anna le plantó un apasionado beso a la muchacha, la cual sólo atinó a hacerse atrás, pero la más joven estaba tan ebria, que insistía e insistía en el beso.

Como era esperable, todos miraron estupefactos la escena.

¿Qué era eso, de que las hermanas Doffer, las hijas de un matrimonio perfecto, herederas de una vieja y rancia estirpe de una familia que fundó el pueblo, tuviesen una relación incestuosa? ¡Era inaudito, inaceptable!

Como pudo, Elsa alejó a Anna de su cuerpo, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer. Sentía todas esas miradas acusadoras sobre ella, lo que hizo sólo que se tensase.

-Con que era Elsa…-Susurró Kirstoff, diciéndole más bien a sí mismo, a la vez que bebía del ponche alterado.

-Elsa, por favor, dime que es una broma…-Decía Hans, con un semblante de espanto y repulsión en su cara.

-Lo siento, pero yo, pero yo…-

Y por una vez, en todo su reinado, la reina titubeó.

Su hermana, tal y como siempre sucedía, estaba muy acorrucada sobre su regazo, totalmente ajena a la horrible situación que estaba pasando.

- Es verdad, yo y mi hermana Anna nos amamos.-

Como era esperable, las semanas siguientes fueron un auténtico martirio para ambas hermanas Doffer. Ya no se les permitía ir a la iglesia, muchos socios se salieron de la firma de aquella familia, y el acoso en el colegio, sobre todo para Anna, era horrible.

Por raro que pudiese parecer, sólo una persona estaba de su lado, y esa persona era el bueno de Kristoff Anderson.

-Yo sólo quiero que Anna, sea feliz.-

Había dicho el muchacho, lo que le recordó a Elsa cuando ella estaba en ese mismo dilema.

La joven mayor de las dos hermanas, seguía siendo respetada por la comunidad escolar, todo por su excelente administración dentro de su cargo como presidenta del centro de alumnos. Por lo menos, a ella sólo le quedaba meses para salir de ese infierno, no como Anna…

-Está decidido.-

-¿A qué te refieres, Elsa?-

Ambas hermanas estaban cenando, sin la presencia de su abuelo, él cual ya le quedaban pocos meses de vida, el cual además dejó todos sus poderes, en las firmas Doffer, a la propia Elsa.

-Nos vamos de Arendelle mañana mismo.-

-¿Hablas en serio?-Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron más de lo que estaban.

-Sólo lejos de aquí, podremos iniciar una relación, esa por la cual siempre hemos deseado.-

-Pero estamos a mitad de año, y el colegio…-

-Eso no importa, Anna. Con mis influencias, podemos transferirte a cualquier escuela, y yo puedo retomar mi educación en cualquier momento… Porque yo, porque yo te amo.

_Ocultar. Fingir. No demostrar emociones._

Y Anna se levantó de su asiento, y corrió hacia su hermana mayor, fundiéndose ambas en un beso.

Elsa, entonces, tomó de forma delicada el mentón de su hermana menor, la cual sin influencia alguna estaba, y la besó de manera suave y delicada, como si temiese que algo podría dañarla.

Pero por supuesto, para Anna eso no era suficiente.

Sujetó a su hermana mayor por las caderas, y la arrastró hacía una de las paredes del comedor, y casi con salvajismo, comenzó a besar el cuello de Elsa, _su_ Elsa, de nadie más, sólo de ella… Al igual que ella era sólo de la otra.

-Anna…-

-¿Quieres que pare?-

-No… al contrario.-Y las pálidas mejillas de la joven, apareció un sutil color rosáceo.

Anna sonrió más que nunca, y casi mordiendo atacó el cuello de la otra chica, a la vez que su mano derecha rodeaba la cintura, y con la libre tocaba uno de los pechos de su propia hermana.

Eran felices, inmensamente felices… ¿Cómo no, si se amaban la una a la otra?

Y con la idea de irse lejos, y comenzar una nueva vida, sin recriminaciones, o prejuicio alguno, las dos cayeron sobre la cómoda cama de dos plazas de Elsa. Ya estaban juntas, y realmente, nadie, pero nadie podría separarles jamás.

Y esta vez, ni los mismos celos, podrían…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? Sería genial, en serio que sí... me sirven de mucho ^^, sobre todo para inspirarme en mis futuros fan fics =P.<strong>


End file.
